


Christmas Kiss

by Mamabug1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot pans are hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kiss

It was the smell of cooking that brought him out of his deep slumber early Christmas morning. The fact that it wasn’t him cooking is what brought Harry wide-awake. This could only mean one thing: Draco was in the kitchen unsupervised. And that never equaled anything good. Finally, the loud swearing downstairs and the smell of smoke was what got him out of bed and into a bathrobe. He made it into the kitchen just as Draco let out a yelp and stuck a finger in his mouth.

Harry grinned and told him, “Careful, baby. Hot pans are hot.” 

Draco hadn’t seen Harry come in and yelped again, this time in surprise, accidentally biting the finger in his mouth. He swore some more, shaking his injured hand, and did his best to glare at Harry, trying to hide the tears that threatened. At long last he couldn’t do it anymore, and broke down bawling. Harry only grinned at the sobbing blond and walked around behind him.

Draco settled back against Harry’s chest and wrapped his arms around the one Harry had around Draco’s waist. Harry’s other hand was lightly rubbing the bulge that was Draco’s stomach, five months pregnant with their first child. The announcement of the impending pregnancy had been Draco’s gift to Harry on his birthday. 

Harry gently settled his chin on Draco’s shoulder, absently watching the snow falling outside the kitchen window. This was contentment: a warm home, his husband in his arms, and a child on the way.

Now that Draco was calmed down to the occasional sniffle, he asked, “So what was that all about, love? Why the tears?” He kissed a last tear off Draco’s cheek and awaited his response. 

Draco really wasn’t sure why he’d burst out crying over such a small incident. Hormones, he supposed. He sighed. “I’m not sure. First I burned myself, then you scared me and I bit myself, then the disappointment cause I really wanted to serve you breakfast in bed for Christmas and now the surprise is ruined and now I’m rambling on and on and Harry make me stop now please…” He broke off with a fresh bout of tears. He turned and started to bawl into his husband’s chest, soaking the front of Harry’s robe.

Harry just smiled indulgently and held Draco close, rubbing a hand up and down his back to soothe the pregnant blond. Finally this round of crying also passed, and Harry placed a finger under Draco’s chin to bring Draco to look at him. He couldn’t have possibly loved the tear-streaked, reddened face in front of him anymore than he did already. So he simply guided Draco’s gaze a little higher til he could see the mistletoe that Harry had hung there the night before without telling him.

“I can think of an even better present that you can give me right now,” he whispered as he lowered his own head to softly kiss his husband.

“Mmm, I love you, baby.”


End file.
